Soft Light
by yana kim
Summary: Darui tidak pernah terpesona dengan seseorang dengan begitu mudahnya. Apalagi lawan jenis. Namun kunoichi bercepol itu bisa membuat Darui tidak berhenti memikirkannya hanya dengan beberapa segel jutsu dan kata 'Kai' yang di keluarkan olehnya. TentenDarui / Oneshot / Crack


**Soft Light**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto Sensei.

Story By : Yana Kim

Lenght : Oneshot

Rate : M

WARNING!

Berbeda-beda itu indah. Termasuk pendapat dan kesukaan. Jangan salahkan saya ataupun pecinta Crack Pair lainnya. Karena semua karakter Masashi Kishimoto sensei itu punya pesona luar biasa.

Darui x Tenten

SUM:

Darui tidak pernah terpesona dengan seseorang dengan begitu mudahnya. Apalagi lawan jenis. Namun kunoichi bercepol itu bisa membuat Darui tidak berhenti memikirkannya hanya dengan beberapa segel jutsu dan kata 'Kai!' yang di keluarkan olehnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Let's start it!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Berakhir. Sudah berakhir. Naruto berhasil!" Sorak gembira mewarnai medan perang ketika mereka akhirnya sadar dari mimpi panjang nan indah akibat Mugen Tsukoyomi. Akhirnya perang yang membawa petaka itu berakhir.

Tenten melihat sekeliling untuk mencari rekan satu desa dan bergabung mereka untuk merayakan keberhasilan mereka juga Naruto. Namun atensinya menangkap ninja Kumogakure yang tampak berkumpul mengelilingi sesuatu. Rasa penasarannya membuat ia berjalan ke sana. Tidak ada salahnya merayakan keberhasilan ini bersama ninja dari desa lain. Toh mereka sudah ada dalam satu aliansi shinobi.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Samui dan Atsui masih ada di dalam benda itu."

Tenten kenal orang itu. Namanya Karui. Mereka bersama-sama dalam divisi dua. Gadis itu tampak panik sambil meratapi sebuah guci berwarna coklat. Senjata si kembar emas perak dari desa mereka sendiri, Kumogakure. Di sisi lain pria berambut putih tampak tenang, namun tidak berhasil menyembunyikan ekspresi khawatir yang tampak pada wajahnya. Pria itu adalah Darui, pemimpin divisi satu. Tapi lebih di kenal dengan pengawal Raikage. Pewaris petir hitam yang sangat terkenal itu.

"Ada apa?" Tenten bertanya. Rekan Karui bernama Omoi menyahut dengan nada dramatis.

"Rekan kami terhisap dalam guci si Ginkaku dan Kinkaku. Oh, Samui sayangku. Atsui!"

"Omoi." Darui menegur dengan suara dinginnya hingga membuat Omoi ciut.

"Kita akan membawa benda ini ke Kumogakure. Pasti ada jalan untuk mengeluarkan mereka. Jangan bertingkah seolah mereka sudah mati." Darui melanjutkan lagi. Tenten dapat melihat bagaimana Darui sangat berkarisma hingga Omoi dan Karui langsung patuh pada ucapannya. Pria dengan kulit gelap itu hendak berlalu dari sana ketika Tenten memanggilnya.

"Tunggu. Apakah aku boleh mencoba sesuatu? Walaupun tidak ada jaminan pasti berhasil, setidaknya biarkan aku mencoba."

"Kau...?"

"Aku Tenten dari Konoha. Aku spesialis senjata dari divisi dua. Aku pernah mempelajari tentang hal ini. Aku harap berhasil."

"Silahkan."

Darui hendak memberikan guci itu pada Tenten.

"Tidak-tidak. Pegang saja."

Tenten kemudian mengambil satu dari beberapa gulungan yang selalu di bawanya dan membacanya sebentar. Kemudian ia membuat segel dan meletakkan sebelah tangannya pada guci sementara tangannya yang lain memegang gulungan. Darui dan ninja Kumo lainnya menatap fokus pada Tenten.

"Kai!"

Guci di tangan Darui seolah memberat hingga pria itu harus memeluk benda itu erat dengan kedua tangannya. Tak lama kemudian angin bertiup dari mulut guci dan mengeluarkan Samui dan Atsui. Kedua ninja Kumogakure berambut pirang itu tampak syok pada apa yang sudah terjadi. Tenten langsung bersorak senang. Begitu juga dengan Karui dan Omoi. Berbeda dengan Darui yang masih memandang lekat pada Tenten yang tersenyum senang karena telah berhasil.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku ingin melamarmu untuk tangan kananku Darui. Apa kau bersedia?"

Tenten dan Lee yang sedang bertugas menemani rombongan Raikage untuk berjalan-jalan di Konoha. Mereka baru saja selesai rapat dengan Hokage terkait kunjungan akademi dan study banding antar genin. Saat ini mereka tengah berada di sebuah restauran.

"Maksud anda saya?" tanya Tenten.

"Hanya kau wanita disini, nak. Aku tidak mungkin melamar Lee untuk Darui."

Darui. Tentu saja Tenten kenal orang itu. Pria itu memilih untuk tidak ikut makan siang, sehingga mereka menemani hanya A dan adiknya Bee yang tidak hentinya mengeluarkan rap konyolnya.

"Kenapa aku?"

"Dia menyukaimu."

"Menyukaiku? Bagimana mungkin? Kami bahkan tidak pernah berinteraksi."

Tenten tidak habis pikir. Bagimana mungkin seorang pria menyukai seorang wanita yang tidak pernah berinteraksi dengannya. Sejak perang dunia Shinobi, mereka tidak pernah berinteraksi. Ini juga pertama kalinya ia dan Lee mengawal utusan Kumo. Sebelum-sebelumnya mereka lebih sering menemani utusan Suna karena kedekatan Lee dengan Gaara.

"Yeah! Tenten dari Konoha! Yang membebaskan Samui dan Atsui dari gentong Gin dan Kin! Dia pasti jatuh cinta padamu sejak saat itu, yeah!"

"Bee, hentikan!"

Tenten merasakan kepalanya berdenyut. Apalgi setelah mendengar rap aneh nan konyol dari si jinchuriki Ichibi.

"Tapi kenapa anda?" Tenten bertanya lagi.

"Bukan aku, tapi Darui."

"Karena itulah. Kenapa anda yang mengatakannya bukannya orang itu?"

"Dia meminta bantuanku."

"Tetap saja ini tidak benar. Dia laki-laki bukan sih?" Tenten hampir kelepasan dan tidak menjaga emosinya di depan Raikage.

"Dia laki-laki." Raikage malah menjawab dengan polosnya.

"Dia laki-laki, Tenten. Kau tidak kenal Darui-san? Perawakannya laki-laki sekali kok." Lee ikut menjawab. Jawaban yang kian menaikkan kadar emosinya.

"Yeah! Darui kami seorang laki-laki sejati, yeah! Dia bahkan pernah berpacaran dengan Samui, oh yeah!"

BUGH!

Pukulan Raikage membuat Bee terhempas cukup jauh ke luar restauran. Lee berlari menyusul untuk membantu.

"Bukan itu yang ku maksud, Raikage-sama. Kalau dia laki-laki, seharusnya dia kebih berani dan mengatakannya sendiri. Bukan melalui anda."

Raikage mengangkat bahu.

"Ini pertama kalinya dia meminta pertolongan padaku. Aku tidak ada pilihan lain."

Tenten tidak menjawab. Tentu saja, siapa yang bisa berpikir jernih saat di siang bolong tanpa petir, ada yang melamar.

"Darui adalah orang yang selalu mendahulukan aku, desa dan teman-temannya dibanding dirinya sendiri. Ini pertama kalinya dia tampak bersungguh-sungguh. Dia anak yang baik. Tolong pikirkan ya, Tenten."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hmmm... Baiklah. Aku mengerti, Darui. Kau boleh menemui Tenten kami sekarang?" Kakashi menggulung kembali surat yang di bawa Darui sambil menampilan senyuman di balik maskernya.

"Aku tidak mengatakan ingin bertemu dengannya." Pria berambut putih dan berbadan kekar itu menjawab.

"Oh iya? Tapi tertulis jelas disini." Kakashi menunjuk pada gulungan yang sebelumnya di letakkan di sebelahnya.

"Gulungan itu berisi daftar nama para genin yang akan bertukar untuk study banding bulan depan, Hokage-sama."

"Karena itulah. Tidak mungkin kau datang ke Konoha hanya untuk mengantar dokumen sederhana ini kan? Kumogakure bahkan bisa mengirimnya lewat pos pengiriman. Atau kalau mendesak bisa dengan burung pengantar surat."

Darui tidak bisa menjawab. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela lebar yang menunjukkan matahari yang tak lama lagi akan tenggelam.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti. Manfaatkan waktumu, Darui. Biasanya dia berlatih di hutan timur Konoha atau..."

"Pemakaman. Aku tahu."

Perkataan Darui membuat Kakashi kaget. Namun ia kembali tersenyum.

"Baguslah. Semoga berhasil. Yah, walaupun artinya aku harus kehilangan seorang ahli senjata terbaik kami."

Darui mengangkat bahunya.

"Kami juga akan kehilangan ahli sensor dan pedang kami. Aku rasa tidak akan lama lagi. Jangan lupa tentang Karui."

Kakashi menghela nafas.

"Benar juga. Aku masih tidak menyangka ternyata mereka berdua dekat. Aku harap Karui bisa menghadapi nafsu makan Chouji yang luar biasa."

"Aku permisi, Hokage-sama."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari sudah hampir gelap saat Tenten selesai mandi. Ia menggerai rambutnya sehingga surai coklat panjang itu terurai jatuh dan basah karena baru selesai di cuci. Tenten mengenakan pakaian rumahannya karena ia tidak ada kegiatan lagi selain beristirahat. Tepat setelah selesai menyisir rambutnya, ia teringat sesuatu. Ia belum ke makam Neji hari ini. Kebiasaannya dan Lee sejak perang dunia shinobi berakhir. Ia tidak pernah lupa untuk mendatangi makan Neji. Bukan karena dia memilik perasaan spesial pada Neji, tapi karena hanya dia dan Neji lah yang normal di tim Guy. Kehilangan Neji membuat ia jadi satu-satunya orang yang tersiksa karena harus menghadapi Lee dan Guy yang abnormal itu.

Tenten kemudian memakai jaketnya dan beranjak dari apartemen khusus jounin yang ia tempati. Udara musim semi cukup dingin menjelang sore hari. Sesampainya di makam Neji, Tenten menceritakan harinya seperti biasanya. Bagaimana genin yang ia bimbing hampir saja menjadikan Lee sebagai role modelnya, bagaimana ia membimbing seorang diantara geninnya agar menjadi ahli senjata sepertinya.

Tak berlama-lama di sana, Tenten berbalik untuk pulang. Mungkin mencari sesuatu untuk makan malam bukan ide yang buruk. Saat baru melangkah, Tenten merasakan chakra yang lain. Bukan chakra khas ninja Konoha, namun sangat kuat. Tenten bisa merasakannya. Pandangannya gesit mencari keberadaan chakra itu. Namun tanpa harus mencari, sang pemilik chakra muncul di hadaannya beberapa detik kemudian. Membuat Tenten kaget dan hampir mundur ke belakang.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" tanya Tenten. Hampir berteriak.

"Err... hai."

Darui berdiri di depannya. Postur tubuh tegap dan kekar itu bertolak belakang dengan pose awkwardnya. Tangannya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang entah benar-benar gatal atau tidak.

"Hai? Setelah sebulan lalu kau membuat orang bingung dengan melamar lewat Raikage sekarang kau muncul di depanku dan bilang hai? Kenapa keberanianmu untuk bilang 'hai' ini tidak ada sebulan lalu?"

"Aku..."

"Badan besarmu hanya hiasan saja ternyata!"

"Ya, katakan saja begitu. Tidak ada yang salah dari apa yang kau ucapkan."

"Bagus kau mengerti!"

"Aku Darui."

"Aku tahu. Siapa yang tidak kenal Darui tangan kanan Raikage?"

"Oh... ya... Untunglah kau sudah mengenalku. Kau Tenten kan? Murid Gai-sama."

"Kau sudah melamarku tapi sekarang memastikan kalau aku ini benar Tenten? Kau gila ya?!"

Dengusan terdengar dari pria berkulit gelap namun berkarisma itu. Harus Tenten akui, kalau Darui punya aura yang sangat kuat. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya, senjata apa diantara semua miliknya yang kira-kira bisa mengalahkan laki-laki ini. Dia tidak setampan Sasuke ataupun Sai. Tidak seceria Naruto yang bisa memikat Hinata. Tenten tidak tahu apakah pria ini sepintar Shikamaru atau justru konyol bercampur bodoh seperti Lee dan gurunya. Tapi pria ini menarik. Mungkin sedikit sentuhan di rambutnya bisa membuat pria ini menjadi ninja paling keren di Kumogakure. Oh jangan lupakan kekuatan luar biasanya yang hampir menyamai Rokudaime Hokage.

"Apa kau baru saja tertawa?" tanya Tenten kesal karena mendengar dengusan dari laki-laki di depannya itu.

"Maaf. Tapi kau marah-marah begini saja membuat jantungku berdegup tak menentu. Apalagi kalau kau tersenyum, mungkin aku bisa mati."

"Wah. Kurasa buku Jiraiya-sama sudah sampai ke Kumogakure ya. Apa yang baru saja kau katakan itu." Tenten berusaha agar suaranya terdengar seperti orang marah. Namun sayang wajahnya tidak bisa bekerjasama. Rona merah menjalar di pipi kunoichi itu.

"Menjadi tangan kanan Raikage membuat aku tidak pernah sekalipun berbohong, Tenten."

Tenten tidak tahu kenapa saat mendengar pria itu menyebutkan namanya membuat merasakan ada yang aneh pada detak jantungnya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak peduli."

Tenten melangkah untuk meninggalkan Darui dan pergi dari sana. Namun langkah ketiganya terhenti akibat ucapan Darui.

"Aku serius tentang lamaran itu."

Tenten masih diam di tempatnya. Darui melangkah dan mengambil posisi kembali di depan Tenten.

"Aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu sejak perang berakhir. Saat itu kau membantu kami. Kau menyelamatkan teman-temanku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada Samui dan Atsui kalau kau tidak ada. Karena sejujurnya tidak ada ninja khusus persenjataan di desa kami."

Suara Darui berat dan Tenten tidak tahu kenapa ia senang saat mendengar suara itu.

"Kau merasa berterimakasih karena aku sudah menolong mantan pacarmu?"

"Mantan pacar?"

"Samui-san. Memangnya kau bisa pacaran dengan Atsui?"

"Aku tidak pernah berpacaran sebelumnya."

"Mana mungkin. Bee-san yang mengatakannya."

"Kau seharusnya tidak mendengarkan semua rap yang di ciptakan oleh Bee-sama. Itu tidak benar."

"Lalu yang benar apa?"

"Yang benar? Saat pertama kau membuat segel, kau menarik perhatianku. Saat kau berkata 'Kai' dan menyelamatkan teman-temanku, aku menyukaimu."

"Bohong! Mana ada yang seperti itu!"

"Ada. Aku."

"Kau pandai bicara seperti ini tapi melamarku malah lewat Raikage!"

"Maaf. Aku harus berlatih agar bisa berdiri di depanmu tanpa gugup."

Tenten tidak tahu kenapa ia malah tersenyum. Wajahnya memerah tak karuan. Ia harus segera mencari alternatif agar Darui tidak melihat wajah memerahnya.

"Kau ini lucu sekali. Sudahlah, aku mau cari makan malam. Kau mau ikut?"

"Apa ini tandanya kau menerima lamaranku?"

"Dimana-mana orang harus berkencan dulu, baru melamar dan menikah."

"Aa. Baiklah."

Darui meraih tangan Tenten dan mengajak wanita itu berjalan keluar dari area pemakaman.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Tenten melihat tangannya yang kini ada di genggaman tangan besar Darui.

"Orang-orang yang berkencan biasanya melakukan ini kan?"

Tenten mendengus.

"Aku tidak yakin kau belum pernah pacaran sebelumnya."

Darui tidak menjawab, namun genggamannya kian erat. Membuat Tenten bisa merasakan kehangatan yang pria itu berikan lewat genggaman tangan itu.

Apa ia benar-benar akan menerima lamaran pria ini? Tapi kalau menolak lamarannya sepertinya sulit. Apalagi setelah rasa aman yang Tenten rasakan saat tangan mereka bersatu.

.

.

.

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Singkat banget yaaaa?! Haahahaha... Semoga suka ya teman-teman. Jadi kemarin-kemarin itu aku ulang nonton NS. Dan muncullah momen sekitar lima detik dimana Samui dan Atsui berhasil keluar dari guci dan ada Tenten disana. Dan muncullah ide-ide tak terduga ini.

Hope you like this guys.

Salam

Yana Kim ^_^


End file.
